New Girl in Town
by fictionlover94
Summary: Sure, it may have been out of order, but it was a good plan. Become king. Outswim Zac. Kick the others out. Make Ondina his queen. Take over Mako Island. Decide what to do about Cam. Season 2 inspired (with the new characters)! I don't own Mako Mermaids. Rated T for safety.


_Ocean Café has been opened for five years!_  
_Join us as we celebrate here._  
_Party from 5:00 to 10:00_  
_Live music and free food!_

In the café Sirena belted out a fast tune, with David next to her. Zac, Evie, Carly, Mimmi, and Ondina were dressed as waitresses passing out food. The theme is fifties Soc Hop and everyone was decked out in fifties wear. Girls dressed in poodle skirts and collared shirts. Boys in black jeans, white tees, and slicked hair.

In the corner of the room a boy only looked onto the group of dancers. He had taken his time before joining the land people to do research. If he was going to confront the other merpeople, he had to know how they were living.

Now the dark blonde haired boy only shook his head, his aquamarine eyes scanned for a merperson. One of the girl's maybe, but mainly the boy.

His eyes eventually found a girl with curly hair in the throng of people. The girl looked familiar to him, Ondina, the girl with a beautiful yet exotic name. One of the mermaids from the Mako pod. The one that talked to him despite Zac's warnings about him.

She had dropped her tray just to take a minute to dance. Since she still had waitressing to do, she only skirted along the edge of the crowd.

Ondina caught his eye for the longest time. Something about her just seemed interesting. Her name, maybe? Personality? Appearance? The pastel blue and white polka dotted dress seemed to hug her body in just the right way. Her curly haired bounced with each step as he watched her.

Out of all of those mermaid girls, he was okay with Ondina. Sure, she is a little naïve, but was still nice to him. That is until she figured out he was a merman.

Despite, all of the girls in the room, his eyes was still glued to her. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, still not used to being a human, despite his research. Still, he only stared at her as she talked to the other girls. The blonde's ocean blue eyes seemed to sparkle from where he sat.

Shaking his head he wanted to concentrate on his plan. Sure, it may have been out of order, but it was a good plan.

Become king. Outswim Zac. Kick the others out. Make Ondina his queen. Take over Mako Island. Decide what to do about Cam.

Wait. Did he just think that Ondina should be queen? More specifically, _his_. He didn't know what to think about that. It has a nice ring to it though.

His queen. His Ondina. His girl.

He probably sounded like some kind of control freak. The possessive type of guy. It wasn't like he was call her 'mine.' He shook his head at the thought. No. He was not going to let a girl get in the way of his plans.

Take over Mako Island. Kick the others out. Become king. Kiss Ondina. Out swim Zac. Decide what do to about Cam.

Kiss Ondina? No, no, no, he shouldn't be thinking of her at all. Not at **all**. Not how soft her lips be. Or what it would be like to touch her silky hair. Or her smooth freckled skin…

He couldn't help it, but she was slowly edging into his brain. Maybe, if he kissed her and nothing special happened, she wouldn't be on his mind. Just kiss her and see what happens. Nothing is going to come of this.

He only shook his head at the idea of all of this. He barely knew her! Sure, she was nice, interesting, smart… Something was clearly wrong with his head.

"Would you like to dance?" he tumbled his words. Her wide smile stretched across her face. Blue eyes glittering as she meet his green ones. For a moment, she glanced over at her friends, before happily nodding a yes.

"Yes, I have to warn you though, I'm not a good dancer," she said sounding apologetic. She didn't have to apologize, he didn't know how to dance either.

"Me too," he apologized. "I just saw you from across the room and thought you looked so pretty. I just had to say something to you. Even if it was something like dancing…"

Not a lie. Ondina had blushed crimson at what he had said. She giggled before accepting his hand that he had pulled out. The party only raged on around both of them.

This was actually kind of nice. She turned out to be a better dancer than both of them thought. Twirling her around, he seemed to be getting into it himself. Until he saw Zac staring at them. At just the right time too, as the song ended.

"It's been a pleasure to dance with you," he said lightly. "Would you mind if we see each other again?"

"Sure," she said giggling as he tried to step away, but still held her hand. He had caught Zac's eye before meeting her blue. As the next song started to envelope the room with a warm melody. They only stared at each other's eyes, completely forgetting about the throng of dancers around them.

Instead of taking a step back like he intended, he gripped her hand.

"Until tomorrow?" he said, pretty sure he was quoting some dead poet. He had tipped his head down and felt his lips touch her soft ones.

Just as he suspected it, her lips were soft and oh so incredibly warm. The kiss seemed to ignite something in him instead of dying affection like he had hoped. Surprised, she had only kissed him back. His hand slid across the curve of her waist and gripped the fabric. He suddenly wished that he had done this sooner.

After a few seconds he had pulled away leaving her stunned. Behind them glass had shattered from what looked like Zac.

"Oh, I think I have to clean that up," she said excusing herself.

He only watched her receding back as she went to get a broom. His heart remained pumping at what was between them.

Eric felt himself falling for her faster than a dolphin could swim.

**According to the h2o wikia this is the plot of season 2:**

**Two new mermaids arrive (Mimmi and Ondina) and are afraid that Zac is a threat to mermaid pods everywhere, but what they don't realize is that there is another merman in addition to Zac in town (Erik) bent on seizing Mako Island for himself. Erik's background is still unknown, but it has been revealed that he and Cam will team up to invade Mako. **

**As nothing else is known about the episodes or anything, this could be placed anywhere. I have this crazy notion that Mimi and Ondina knows nothing about Erik. So they believe that Zac is the target. Erik knows about all of this and says nothing. There has a semi confirmed relationship between Ondina and Erik so I ran with it. **

**Hope you liked it! **


End file.
